Knights heart
by Jaquiline
Summary: Jane is now 16, been about 4 years and she has grown up a lot. There are more battles, more balls, not that there were ever alot and whats this? Has our knighttobe fallen in love with one of her best friends, the hat wearing Jester? Rated just in case.


_Author's Note: Okay so quick note here, this is set about 4 years into the future so now Jane is about 16 and Jester is about 18. Sorry I couldn't help myself, such good ages to write with. Ha-ha I'm sorry it will probably be a little soppy and like a rewrite of an old you know…best-friends falling love, there's a duel, a grand ball, another boy hoping to win Jane's heart…fluffy but I hope you will like it!_

_Let me know if you do._

_Jaq xoxx_

_p.s. I have only seen 2 episodes of the show so I am sorry if all the characters are slightly out of place, but also keep in mind, it is indeed 4 years into the future. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

CRASH BAM SWOOSH

"AHA!" Jane said triumphantly while standing over Gunther, sword pointing at his throat. "Getting much better aren't I?" she said with a slight smirk on her face. Since she was 12 years old Gunther had insisted he was the better fighter, and there's was always some reason they could not finish their fights. But if they could finish, it was always a toss up between the two. But now, four years later, Jane certainly had the upper hand. For she had never stopped her training, she was truly determined to become a knight.

Gunther, however, just took for granted the fact he was a better fighter and insisted he did not need anymore practice.

It took a moment for Gunther to realize he was indeed flat on his back and had lost the fight. He slowly began to hear the loud applause and cries of support for Jane.

"Well done Jane!" Dragon said from where he was perched high up on the castle wall. "You flattened him brilliantly; Of course I would have roasted him…"

"Thank you Dragon," Jane said as she moved away from Gunther's body and towards all of her friends, so they could help her sharpen her sword and remove some of the armor she had placed on for the fight.

"Your fighting looks a lot more dangerous Jane." The Princess said as she removed one of the shoulder blades Jane had on. The Princess was somewhat taller now, but everyone had grown. Jane was quite tall herself now, but Smithy was the tallest, followed by Jester then herself. Of course parents and the royal family were tall, but they hadn't really grown had they? They had always been like that.

"You were amazing Jane," Jester said as he leaned on a post about four paces away from where she was standing. "You've improved a lot, there's hope for you yet." He said as he winked at her and then smiled shyly. He saw Jane smile back at him and this caused him to look away. He then said, "You did well," as he said this he hopped off the pole, and began walking up to the tower so he could check on the King, he was forever trying to amuse that man.

And it was good thing Jester had walked off, because at his words of praise, Jane blushed. Jester had said she had been amazing, she couldn't help but feel her heart do a summersault in her chest as he said it.

"See something you like Jane?" the Dragon said as he popped his head down to see her. Jane jumped out of shock and she had to wait a moment to catch her breath before replying.

"Dragon, you frightened me!" she said. "It was a good battle was it not?"

"Jane, do you like him?" Dragon asked as the Princess looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"Yes Jane do you like him?" Luckily for Jane most of the other people who were watching the fight had returned to their usual jobs, Rake was back in the garden and Pepper was back in the kitchen, Gunther had long been gone, for once he had raised himself from the ground he had began to charge at Jane's back, but Dragon had seen and sent a little spark his way, as if to remind him, NEVER to attack Jane when she does not know, or does not approve of it. Unfortunately for Gunther, Dragons warning had singed the hem of his fighting robes, and he happened to be a little on fire. But his display went mostly unnoticed, even though he ran around screaming for a few seconds. But he quickly discovered a water bucket and the fire was no more.

"Come on Jane, you can tell us..." The Princess urged as she finished removing the final bit of armor.

"I like Jester very much he is a great friend." She said as she returned her sword to its case. But she knew her answer was not the one they wanted.

"Jane has a boyfriend! Jane has a boyfriend!" Dragon sang as he pranced up and down the palace wall.

"DRAGON!" Jane exclaimed. "Please don't yell that out loud. I'm a knight, knights don't have boyfriends!"

"Yes well of course they don't silly," the Princess cut in. "If they had boyfriends how would you expect them to have wives?"

"That's right Jane," the Dragon said. "You are the only female knight we know of, which means you are allowed to have a boyfriend. Jane has a BOYFRIEND!"

"Dragon please stop. Don't tell me you are going to act like an immature Dragon? You're no longer 200 years old. Not that I knew you back then, but you have to behave like an adult Dragon now."

"I bet if I was teasing Gunther you wouldn't mind."

"Yes well he's Gunther," Jane said while smiling at the Dragon. "You are a foolish Dragon."

"I think we should do our usual check around the Kingdom don't you Jane?" Dragon asked. This idea took Jane completely by surprise. But it occurred to her that after her battle with Gunther, there was absolutely nothing she could have enjoyed more.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Dragon." Jane said as she mounted Dragon's back. As they kicked off, she said a quick goodbye to the Princess who was just walking into the castle and then they disappeared into the clouds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Jane, how do you feel about Jester?" Dragon said as they flew over the treetops and the mountains.

"Oh, not this again Dragon."

"Come on Jane, you can tell me anything you know that."

"Well, you see I'm not quite sure. I guess I, well I want to kiss him sometimes. No… All the time. But well, I don't know if he will kiss me back. And what if I am not a good kisser, I mean, I am a knight, not a lady, what if I am too un-ladylike for him? What if…" but before Jane could finish her sentence, the Dragon cut her off.

"Do you only want to kiss him?" he asked politely, and then he waited as to listen to her response.

"No, I think about him a lot. I think about him when I wake up in the mornings. And when ever I talk to him I feel butterflies in my tummy. But not the bad ones. Like the excited ones. I can't explain it Dragon. He makes me feel amazing. I think…" Jane began, "I think I love…"but before Jane could finish, she noticed a small carriage being pulled along by what appeared to be horses, it was hard to tell what they were when they were as high up as they were. "Dragon look!"

"I see it Jane. Shall we investigate or tell the King?"

"What we always do…" Jane said. He smile grew wide when Dragon swooped down and landed elegantly in front of the carriage. None of the horses seemed to be startled. This was odd. They must be war horses, Jane thought to herself. "Investigate." Jane finished her sentence.

Jane hopped off Dragons back and moved towards the carriage. She approached the elegant green door and knocked on it lightly. The curtain was drawn back and a middle-aged man exclaimed,

"I believe we have stopped." Then he looked down and noticed Jane. "Dear me there appears to be a girl here! Open the door you fool!" He appeared to be talking to someone inside, but Jane still felt like he was telling her to 'open the door'. Not a moment later the carriage door swung open and a middle-aged man hopped out. "I am Sir Rupert the Fierce," he said as he gave a slight bow. "I have brought an envelope to be given to the King of this castle."

"What be in this envelope may I ask my good sir?" Jane asked politely. Though her curiosity was overwhelming.

"It is an invitation to a ball, one being help in 3 days." He said as he reached for the note hidden in his robes. "Please give this to your King, we do not expect a reply, but we do hope to see your King and queen there, with all their beautiful children. As you can see on the invitation to ball, it is family of the royal family ONLY. Thank you very much, for saving us a trip my lady." He bowed once more and then hopped strait back into the carriage and trotted off back down the path from which they came.

"You were awfully quiet Dragon, what was the matter?"

"I know that King Jane, he is a bad man." Jane began to mount Dragon again and they took off back to the castle. "He has killed people Jane, I have seen it."

"Are you sure Dragon, he seemed so nice."

"Yes," Dragon said, his voice becoming much more serious and slightly angry. "I'm sure." They flew back to the castle in silence. Jane sat wondering, 'Will I ever be able to go to a ball? I suppose I would have to learn to dance. And I would have to have a man to go with.' This only made her think about Jester. How can I fall in love with Jester? She asked herself. He is one of my best friends. I am a fool for love.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hey I'm sorry it wasn't very long. I am so sorry if you did not like it. It will get better with Jane going to the ball and all; well maybe she will go…haha. This is my first story under this title and I have only known about the show for about 4 days. So no burns please. But ideas would be brilliant. Thank you.  
Jaq xoxx_

_p.s. The story has been altered a tad due to the comment given to me by Paradocks. I capitalized the names and tried to make it a little easier to understand. Upon reading over it I noticed a lot of the phrases where incomplete and did not make too much sense. I wrote the chapter in about 10 minutes so I am not embarrassed to admit it was indeed rushed. I hope it is better now. And thank you Paradocks very much for your comment because it helped make my story better. _

_Any more comments are welcome and very much appreciated. _


End file.
